Jack Jarren
"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth grow sharp & eyes glowing REEEEEEEE-!" ~ Jack trying to make his eyes glow red in Almighty Tallest Danny Goes to a Couple of Yale Museums. Jack Jarren is a pumpkin mutant who called himself Puimcín before he joined the Irken Empire. He used to be a thief & a beggar, but the people of the empire reached out their hands to Jack & gave him a new role to fulfill in this world. Appearance Jack was once Human, but ever since he became mutated, his DNA has fused with that of a pumpkin, causing vegetation to grow in certain areas of his body; all of his hair is now plant-based. His most distinct feature is his pumpkin-like face, with flesh-like plant matter growing over his normal face, featuring sharp teeth & a stem at the top of his head. His eyes have also been altered, now being black in color with streaks running above his brows. Jack is almost always seen wearing a glow-in-the-dark Reese's t-shirt with 3 pumpkins on it, as well as sometimes wearing a Halloween II (1981) shirt. He also wears a black hoodie quite often. History Jack Jarren was born in Ireland on Halloween, 1995. His mother was Irish, but his father was American. Due to his love for nature, people called him Puimcín because of his enthusiasm for pumpkins whenever it was Autumn. Little did he know that this interest of his would change his life forever. On one fateful day in the year 2007, Jack was carrying a heavy pumpkin & tripped & fell into a hole, but this was no ordinary hole. Unbeknownst to him, it was a Warp Zone; a portal that would lead him to the radioactive death trap known as Chernobyl, Ukraine. The radioactive fallout from the dangerous site merged the pumpkin's composition with his own DNA, turning him into a radiated pumpkin mutant. He was initially horrified of his new appearance, & assuming that his family would be terrified if they ever saw him again, he ran away. The Jarren family assumed him to be deceased. A few weeks passed by & Jack fell into yet another mysterious hole, this time leading underground to the Monster World, where he met Dinosaur Man. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON(ISH). Personality Jack is a very easygoing kind of guy; he plays well with others & fights for his friends. Despite how strange he may sometimes be, his peers often consider him to be one of the most normal non-Irken servants of the empire. Jack also has put a huge amount of trust in his leader, for without him he would still be no more than a scavenger. He also tries to be a good judge of character, as he has made some enemies in the past, who he's at okay terms with now. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Megahuman Strength: Jack Jarren is considered to be one of the strongest Mutants on planet Earth, though he didn't start out that way. Jack is able to easily apprehend Tubians, combat other Mutants, & defeated Bullet Man while fused to Imhotep. He's fought against O'Brien, the Nasty Patty, Kalos, & even Equinox. His maximum strength is unknown. Megahuman Speed: Jack's speed is exceptionable, as he oftentimes likes to run. He can run across Dan's entire backyard in a matter of seconds, though he hasn't really shown any other examples of how quick he can be. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Throughout the show, Jack has shown that he is very hard to kill. He's taken a hit from the much stronger Hogulus Decimus, withstood a telekinetic thrust from Hastur the Unspeakable, fought Pumpkin Face on numerous occasions, recovered from O'Brien's Finalizer, & was unaffected by the Nasty Patty's Acid Spit. He's even survived against assaults from Equinox, who is far more powerful than him. Jack's maximum durability is being able to withstand high amounts of radiation, but not quite to the extend of his master. Amphibiousness: Because of his plant-like biology, Jack can remain underwater for long periods of time. Special Powers Teleportation: Jack is able to relocate his molecules to another location instantaneously. He can also teleport other people, even without having to touch them. Radiokinesis: After his mutation, Jack became able to manipulate radiation, & has developed several techniques from it. * Gamma Rays: Jack's main attack, & undoubtedly his most dangerous, is the power to fire concentrated beams of gamma radiation from his hands. These beams are powerful enough to last against O'Brien's Finalizer, defeat Pumpkin Face, Bullet Man, a weakened Cauldron Head, & even push back Hastur himself. * Gamma Spheres: Jack can launch spherical projectiles of gamma radiation from his hands, though they are not intended to be stronger than his Gamma Rays. * Electromagnetism: Jack can sometimes emit electrical waves using his radiation, corrupting camera footage. However, he can control this, as it doesn't happen all the time when he's on-screen, unlike Slender Man. * Bioluminescence: Jack can make his eyes glow with energy, appearing in a bright green color. But for some reason, he cannot make his eyes glow red. * Radiation Poisoning: Though not explicitly shown on-screen, Jack can bring radiation poisoning upon his victims. It's unknown as to how bad this poisoning can affect people, but he used this power to forge an axe out of xolonium by corroding & melting the metal, which is not easy to do since xolonium has an extremely high melting point. * Energetic Healing: Jack doesn't always have to use radiation to harm others; he can heal others, too. He once utilized radiation to accelerate Fallaballa's healing after he was struck by lightning & couldn't get up. Fusion Dance: Jack has fused with Imhotep on several occasions via Fusion Dance to become Jackhotep. He's also fused with Pumpkin Face & Ghoul twice, both to create Hallows Ghoul. Chlorokinesis: In the autumn of 2018, Jack learned from Claudius that he can manipulate plant-life thanks to his biology. * Accelerated Plant Growth: In this sequential order, Claudius taught Jack how to manually grow vines, vegetables, flowers, & trees. Whenever he does this, each plant that he grows is technically an extension of himself. Equipment Spook Charm: Jack has a metal skull ornament on his person at all times. It was enchanted with a spell that allows Jack to trace any power signature, be it from someone or something. Photon Blaster: On his mission to steal the cure to the Quaternary Plague, Jack was given a photon blaster to use. It can blast projectiles of light energy. Vibranium Claws: A special gift from T'Challa himself, Jack was given a pair of vibranium weapons that are outfitted to his hands & have retractable claws. However, these were only prototypes, so it's unknown if he still owns them. Vine (formerly): During a walk in the great outdoors with Fallaballa, Jack saved a piece of an enchanted vine that had the ability to play the sounds of Vine videos when you put your ear next to it. He would later outfit this vine as the handle for the Hallows Blade. Scouter: Jack owns a scouter, designed to read his opponent's power level. His scouter is unique in that it was specifically made to look like a pumpkin. Pumpkin Bucket: In Super Battle Bros: Crashing Waves, Jack was seen wearing an orange trick-or-treat bucket on his head as a helmet. It's made of a highly durable plastic & has a design on each side, both pumpkin-themed. Gas Mask: Jack owns a gray gas mask that has only been seen twice in the series. Hallows Blade: When his chlorokinetic training with Claudius was complete, Jack forged a powerful axe out of an enchanted vine, a small pumpkin, & a block of xolonium. Jack has a special control over this weapon; only he can use its powers. It was even strong enough to destroy a skull-shaped asteroid (with some help). The following abilities are only accessible when using the Hallows Blade. *'Telekinesis:' If the Hallows Blade ever gets out of Jack's hands, he can reach out & summon it back to him using his mind, applying a hand gesture when doing so. * Flight: By directing his weapon in a desired direction, Jack can leap into the air & fly through the skies. *'Electrokinesis:' Jack can absorb electricity through his axe & can redirect it as bolts of green lightning. As of The Third Weirdest Thanksgiving Special Ever, he's gained full control of its electric abilities. Weaknesses Jack appears to be weak to cosmic energy, as he's had no way of countering Equinox's Dread Beams. Also, despite being a manipulator of radiation, he was still able to be killed by Dan's Ultra Atomic Heat Ray. Given both of these accounts, as well as the fact that Jack's Gamma Rays are inferior to O'Brien's Finalizer, it's safe to say that Jack is weak to extreme heats, but only of the absolute highest degree. He is also not immune to Kalos' Vibe Check. Trivia * His nickname (Puimcín) is the Irish word for pumpkin. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Chaotic Good Category:Characters with multiple alignments Category:Megahumans Category:Mutants Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Plant-Based Organisms Category:Dank Category:Minions Category:Irken Empire Category:Radiohazards Category:SBB Participants